Snow Place Like Home
Snow Place Like Home is the tenth episode of the nineteenth season. Plot It is snowing heavily on the Island of Sodor which is causing problems for the engines who are trying to get on with their jobs. Not everyone thinks the snow is a nuisance though; Kevin loves the snow. Victor doesn't share his assistant's view and says he hates snow. Emily is inclined to agree with him as she is stuck up on the hoist waiting for some new piston rods which are stranded at the depot in the heavy snow. Kevin wonders why Victor doesn't go to the depot and fetch them, but Victor tells him he will not go outside until the snow has completely melted. Kevin offers to collect the piston rods, but Victor says that no-one should be out in such weather, least of all a little crane. Despite Victor's warning, Kevin goes outside anyway and has fun skidding around in the snow. The fun doesn't last long though as Kevin hits a mound of snow and flies into the air. He lands on his side and slides into the side of the steamworks. Kevin revs his engine to try and free himself, but it only loosens some snow on the steamworks' roof which lands on poor Kevin. Meanwhile, the Fat Controller goes to Tidmouth Sheds to speak to Thomas. He tells Thomas how much trouble the snow has caused and that Emily is still out of action at the steamworks. Thomas asks how he can be of assistance and the Fat Controller asks him to go to the depot and rescue the stranded truck carrying Emily's piston rods. Thomas agrees and sets off as the snowfall gets worse. Back at the Sodor Steamworks, Victor wonders where Kevin has gotten to. Emily tells Victor that Kevin may have gone to the depot to collect the piston rods. Victor is alarmed that his brave little buddy has gone out in such a bad snowstorm and rushes to get his snowplough fitted so he can go and find his friend. Victor heads out into the blizzard, unaware that Kevin is only round the side of the building. Kevin calls out to Victor, but the little engine can't hear the crane. Then, with a big woosh, more snow falls from the roof, almost completely covering him. Eventually, Thomas arrives at the depot and collects the piston rods. As he sets off again, he doesn't notice Victor pass him, looking for Kevin. Victor is very concerned to see no sign of Kevin at the depot. Presently, Thomas arrives at the Sodor Steamworks with Emily's new piston rods. Kevin calls out to Thomas, but the tank engine doesn't hear the trapped crane. Inside the steamworks, Thomas is surprised that Victor and Kevin are not there. Emily tells Thomas that Victor has gone in search for Kevin. Thomas is very worried; the snowstorm is getting worse and worse. Outside, Kevin is still trying to free himself. With one last big effort, Kevin manages to move his crane arm enough to knock on the steamworks window. Curious about the knocking noise, Thomas ventures outside to investigate and finds Kevin trapped in the snow. Kevin is rescued and taken inside to warm up. Kevin wonders where Victor is and Thomas tells him that he is out looking for him. Kevin is astonished; Victor hates the snow. Thomas sets out to find Victor immediately. It's not long before Thomas finds Victor charging his way through the snow calling for Kevin. Thomas tells Victor to stop, but Victor is determined to find Kevin. Thomas tells Victor that Kevin is safe at the steamworks and he had been there all along. Victor is very relieved. Later on, Thomas, Victor and Kevin are pleased to be back in the nice, warm Steamworks. Kevin still cannot believe that Victor went out in the snow just to find him, but Victor says that's what friends are for and Kevin is his best friend. The moment of friendship soon passes as Emily asks if she can have her piston rods installed as she wants to be useful again: Kevin offers to get them only for Thomas, Victor and Emily to say "NO!" and burst into laughter. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Emily * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Vicarstown Bridge * Sodor Steamworks * The Depot * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * The name of the episode is a pun on the phrase, "There's no place like home". * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the nineteenth season. * This is the first time a narrow gauge engine is seen with a snowplough. It also marks the first time Victor's snowplough is seen. * This is the first episode of the CGI Series in which all characters who appear speak. Goofs * As Victor goes to get his snowplough, he jumps to a different track in the Steamworks between scenes, he then changes back to the first track at he heads out into the snow. He also leaves on the standard gauge line. * Emily's "missing" piston rods disappear and reappear throughout the episode. * When the Fat Controller is talking to Thomas, his assistants keep changing position throughout the scene. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US * Thomas' Christmas Carol Gallery File:SnowPlaceLikeHometitlecard.png|Title card File:SnowPlaceLikeHomeGreekTitleCard.png|Greek Title Card File:SnowPlaceLikeHomeRussianTitleCard.png|Russian Title Card File:SnowPlaceLikeHome1.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome2.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome3.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome4.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome5.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome6.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome7.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome8.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome9.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome10.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome11.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome12.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome13.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome14.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome15.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome16.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome17.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome18.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome19.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome20.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome21.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome22.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome23.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome24.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome25.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome26.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome27.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome28.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome29.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome30.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome31.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome32.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome33.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome34.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome35.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome36.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome37.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome38.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome39.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome40.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome41.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome42.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome43.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome44.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome45.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome46.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome47.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome48.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome49.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome50.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome51.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome52.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome53.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome54.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome55.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome56.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome57.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome58.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome59.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome60.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome61.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome62.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome63.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome64.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome65.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome66.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome67.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome68.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome69.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome70.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome72.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome73.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome74.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome75.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome76.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome77.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome78.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome79.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome80.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome81.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome82.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome83.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome84.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome85.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome86.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome87.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome88.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome89.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome90.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome91.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome92.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome93.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome94.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome95.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome96.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome97.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome98.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome99.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome100.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome101.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome102.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome103.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome104.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome105.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome106.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome107.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome108.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome109.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome110.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome111.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome112.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome113.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome114.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome115.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome116.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome117.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome118.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome119.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome120.png File:SnowPlaceLikeHome121.png Episode File:Snow Place Like Home - British Narration File:Snow Place Like Home - American Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video